Heureuse anti-Saint-Valentin!
by nathdawn
Summary: La Saint-Valentin, y'a les pour, les contres, difficile de trancher... Et sur le Sunny, c'est pareil... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour!**

**Juste une blague potache pour marquer le coup... **

**Maxou, tu me l'as inspiré, il est pour toi et RDV 20 h, ça va?**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Heureuse anti-Saint-Valentin!**

Sanji s'était levé aux aurores, comme à son habitude et sifflotait dans la salle de bain devant le miroir. Il s'admira un instant, costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate et pochettes rouges. Divin! Il fit un clin d'œil à son reflet et fila en cuisine, la clope au coin d'un sourire.

Il ne quitta pas son antre de la journée, confectionnant des plats avec un soin à la limite de la maniaquerie mais aussi un bonheur sans nom. Ils avaient mangé sur le pont ce midi mais le reste du temps, il y était resté enfermé, ne laissant personne entrer, d'ailleurs Luffy s'était retrouvé encastré dans un mur par un coup de pied vengeur suite à une tentative d'intrusion.

Mais peu avant le repas du soir, il vit entrer Nami et Robin en tenues de soirée, maquillées, parfumées, court-vêtues et bien sûr, ne leur demanda pas de sortir, bien au contraire. Aussitôt, il se mit en mode love, tournoyant autours d'elles comme une abeille qui vient de découvrir une sucette.

« NAMIIIIII CHERIIIIIE, ROBIIIIIIN D'AMOUUUUUUUR! Vous êtes magnifiques, des soleils resplendissants, des astres chatoyants, des...

- Merci Sanji, mais tu peux baisser d'une octave?, l'interrompit la jolie rousse.

- Oh mais bien sûr ma douce, je peux même te murmurer au creux de l'oreille...

- Non, ça ira. »

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Luffy et Franky, tous deux sur leur trente-et un, disons... à leur façon. Luffy avait revêtu un costume mais son chapeau de paille tranchait un peu avec sa mise et le cyborg portait une veste ouverte de smoking avec un nœud papillon rouge et un slip noir. Sanji ricana doucement en les voyant mais ça ne dura que jusqu'au moment où Nami s'accrocha au bras de Luffy et Robin à celui de Franky.

Le cuisinier sentit sa mâchoire inférieure s'ouvrir sous le choc, la cigarette collée à sa lèvre. Franky, tout sourire, s'adressa à lui.

« Hey Bro, ne nous attendez pas ce soir, on va passer une suuuuuper soirée au resto, pas vrai les filles? »

Celles-ci acquiescèrent en souriant et les quatre sortirent de la cuisine, le maître-coq sur les talons.

« Mais... que... mais... vous partez?

- Nous avons invité ces demoiselles pour la Saint-Valentin... et on n'allait pas le faire sur le bateau, c'est pas vraiment la classe, répondit Franky.

- C'est surtout que Nami a insisté, reprit Luffy. Moi, j'aime trop ta cuisine Sanji, je vois pas pourquoi...

- La ferme!, le fit taire la navigatrice. Sanji, ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air et il y a un restaurant fabuleux avec buffet à volonté où seuls les couples sont admis en cette soirée et je voulais absolument y aller... c'est gratuit pour les femmes. Allez vous autres, en route, c'est Zoro qui gardera le bateau! »

Le cuisinier les regarda partir, totalement déconfit. Il avait tergiversé pendant des heures, désirant inviter les filles mais laquelle? Il les aimait, les idolâtrait toutes les deux et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à l'une ou à l'autre. Alors il n'avait pas... il avait préféré... il aurait dû...

« Ben Cook, tu pleures? »

Et là, c'était le pompon! L'autre Face de choux qui se pointait! Sanji se tourna vers lui, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Bien sûr que non que je ne pleure pas! J'ai les yeux qui coulent!

- Ben mouche-toi les yeux alors.

- Ta gueule! »

Sanji l'attrapa par le col, rapprochant son visage tout près du sien, le regard menaçant.

« Marimo, c'est pas le moment! Tu sais quel jour on est?

- Ben non.

- Ouais, ça m'aurait étonné! On est le 14 février! Le jour de la Saint Valentin! MON jour! MA fête! La fête des amoureux! Et on vient de me voler MON jour! Alors si tu oses la ramener, je te pulvérise, je t'explose, je te découpe en julienne avec tes putains de sabres, je te fais frire et je te donne à bouffer aux poissons de l'aquarium, c'est CLAIR?!

- T'es complètement barge! Puis d'abord, lâche-moi, pas de contact, je préfère. Tu vas me tremper avec tout ce que tu chiales.

- PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE NE CHIALE PAS!

- Ben c'est bien imité. »

Sanji se décida à se reculer d'un pas en reniflant quand il avisa Usopp, Brook et Chopper. Les trois le regardaient, gardant une distance sécuritaire tellement il semblait alors terrifiant. Et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se prendre un kick dévastateur.

« QUOI?!

- Rien du tout Sanji, se défendit le sniper en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant. On faisait que passer. On s'en va, on va faire un tour.

- Ben cassez-vous alors! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois amis détallent en courant alors que Sanji rentrait dans sa cuisine en claquant la porte et en tirant sur sa clope comme un damné. Mais aussitôt, il s'effondra. Dire qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre la table pour éblouir ses deux beautés. Pourquoi le destin était-il aussi cruel avec lui? Et pour couronner le tout, il se retrouvait seul avec cet abruti de sabreur.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Marimo, à table! »

Tiens, le cuistot avait l'air plus calme et Zoro se rendit dans la cuisine d'un pas posé et l'estomac dans les talons. Mais quand il entra, il fut stoppé net.

« Putain, c'est quoi, ça? »

Sur la table, une jolie nappe blanche, un centre de table immense de roses rouges et blanches, deux couverts de fine porcelaine face à face avec deux verres chacun, plusieurs fourchettes, des couteaux et tout cela étincelait sous la lumière des bougies allumées sur un chandelier de cristal.

« Repas de Saint Valentin, j'ai mis la journée à tout préparer alors tu t'assois. Si tu me gâches MA fête, t'es pas prêt de bouffer, je te préviens! »

Zoro se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et s'installa. Aussitôt, le cuisinier était à côté de lui, prenait sa serviette, la dépliait dans un large geste et la posait sur ses cuisses.

« Oï, tu fais quoi, là, abruti de cuistot?

- Mais c'que t'es con! Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de te tripoter! Ce soir, c'est la grande classe alors tu la fermes et tu apprécies.

- Ben j'apprécierais que tu me laisses m'occuper de moi!

- T'es vraiment un homme des cavernes. »

Sanji revint avec un plateau garni de petits fours dorés et de toutes les formes et saveurs ainsi que deux verres aux étages colorés.

« Élixir d'amour avec quelques rencontres de l'océan sur canapé!

- Hein?

- L'apéro, Marimo.

- Ah parfait! C'est quoi dans le verre? Ça sent le rhum... putain, t'as mis du jus de fruit dans du rhum?!

- On appelle ça un cocktail, Tronche de Pelouse.

- Moi, j'appelle ça du gâchis, Cuistot du Dimanche!

- Ta gueule et bois! Bonne fête! »

Il trinquèrent en entrechoquant leurs deux verres à la limite de les faire éclater sous le choc. Zoro avala et haussa légèrement un sourcil, signe que ça lui plaisait bien et le cuisinier le remarqua. Et ça lui fit plaisir. Et comme il en avait préparé pour neuf, l'apéritif s'éternisa. Ils parlaient peu, voir pas du tout, le cuisinier perdu dans son désespoir et le sabreur préférant que le Cook se taise. Hors de question qu'il se remette à chialer s'il avait le moindre mot maladroit.

Sanji apporta la suite.

« Gaspacho de tomates au gingembre! »

Dans un petit bol, une soupe bien rouge et veloutée. Zoro y trempa sa cuillère.

« Il est froid ton potage, Cook.

- Mais évidemment! C'est un gaspacho!

- C'est ce que je dis, un gass pas chaud.

- C'est un soupe froide, c'est fait exprès!

- Ah? Ben si tu le dis.

- Bon, tends ton verre, j'ai un petit vin délicieux... pas celui-ci, c'est le verre à eau!

- Je compte pas boire d'eau et il est plus gros alors ferme-la et verse! »

Sanji s'exécuta en soupirant puis ils mangèrent, face à face et sans se regarder. Zoro avait grimacé avant d'enfourner la première cuillère. Néanmoins, il finit rapidement. C'était pas si mal. Et vu qu'ils étaient sur une île estivale, c'était plutôt agréable. Sanji débarrassa en un tour de main et vint avec la suite.

« Délice de foie gras sur lit de figue »

Cette fois, Zoro ne commenta pas le nom pompeux. Par contre, il ne put s'en empêcher quand il vit le cuistot ouvrir une autre bouteille de vin.

« Oï, tu fous quoi? On n'a pas fini la première?

- Celui-ci est un vin blanc doux, pour se marier avec le plat et en faire ressortir les saveurs.

- Ouais ben je te préviens Blondinet, si on finit pas les bouteilles, je me barre direct. Déjà que t'as gâché le rhum! »

Le maître-coq soupira, les servit, ils vidèrent leurs contenus jusqu'à ce que la deuxième bouteille puisse être commencée... avec le foie gras, donc.

« C'est pas mal ton pâté, dit Zoro qui pouvait bien se laisser aller à un compliment vu qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Du pâté! Non mais vraiment, tu n'as aucune culture culinaire! T'es vraiment... Pff! »

Le bretteur se contenta de hausser les épaules, le nez dans l'assiette qu'il finit avec gourmandise. Et le cuisinier reprit son service.

« Jolies rondeurs au soleil couchant!

- Tu peux me la refaire, celle-là?

- Melon au jambon! Arrête de gâcher mes effets! Ce repas était fait pour illuminer la beauté de deux anges et je me retrouve... avec toi, alors n'en rajoute pas!

- Ouais ben c'est quand même pas ma faute si tu t'es fait avoir comme un blaireau! T'avais qu'à les inviter tes poulettes! »

Sanji se redressa comme un I, offusqué de l'appellation. Et lui rappeler ce souvenir, c'était pire qu'un coup de sabre.

« Ne parle pas d'elles comme ça! Et ne tourne pas le couteau dans la plaie. Luffy et Franky... par rapport à moi... J'en reviens pas!

- C'est juste qu'ils ont eu les couilles de leur demander, pas comme toi.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes couilles?! Bon, on va passer au Trou Normand.

- Le trou de qui?!

- Normand! Sorbet citron avec un peu de vodka. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé imaginer, triple andouille?!

- J'ai eu un doute, comme tu venais de parler de tes couilles. Lésine pas sur la vodka, je ne suis pas très sorbet. »

Sanji se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était le pire repas de Saint Valentin de sa vie et dieu sait qu'il n'en avait jamais eu un de formidable mais à ce point, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Et le repas continua ainsi...

« Le chant des sirènes !

- Hein ?

- Plateau de fruits de mer, tu vois pas les huîtres, elles ont le même QI que toi. »

Puis...

« Tourtereaux de la Mer!

- Tu parles de nous, là?

- Non, Marimo, des poissons, y'en a deux donc... et puis merde! Bouffe pendant que c'est chaud. »

Mais encore...

« Fierté de l'étang... non, canard avec du riz. Voilà! »

Et au fur et à mesure que le repas se prolongeait, les cadavres des bouteilles s'entassaient, bien rangées au début puis jetées dans un coin par la suite, le cuisinier devenant un peu chancelant. Mais il se sentait mieux, l'alcool l'engourdissait, l'empêchait de penser. Et il se disait enfin qu'il pouvait profiter de la soirée, du moins, tenter de le faire.

« Dessert Marimo?

- Je ne suis pas trop sucre. On va passer direct au digestif.

- Ouais, je suis gavé. Bon, je vais faire du café aussi, on le prendra à l'aquarium.

- Pourquoi? On est bien là.

- Parce que c'était prévu ainsi! Donc bouge ton cul et va en bas! »

Sanji chargea le monte-plat et descendit sur les talons du sabreur, bloqué devant la porte.

« Bon ben tu entres? Tu vois pas que tu gênes là, Tronche de Gazon?

- Ben... mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel?! »

Des fleurs et des cœurs rouges partout, au mur, collés sur les vitres, sur des guirlandes lumineuses.

« Fais pas attention, c'était pour les filles... C'est pas une brute comme toi qui pourrait apprécier. Bref, va t'asseoir.

- On dirait la déco d'un bordel. »

Sanji faillit s'étrangler. Il avait passé des nuits à tout confectionner en secret. Comme le bretteur se dirigeait vers l'une des banquettes, il fut tenté un instant de l'étrangler à mains nues, ses mains crispées se levant déjà vers sa nuque mais une respiration, un vertige alcoolisé et il se dit qu'il pouvait remettre ça au lendemain.

Il fit donc le service comme si de rien n'était et posa une tasse de breuvage brûlant entre les mains de son compagnon. Il regardait partout, chaque détail ne faisait que lui rappeler la tristesse de la situation. Même les poissons semblaient le narguer de leurs yeux globuleux. Il leur collerait un requin avec eux, rira bien qui rira le dernier! Demain aussi.

Puis il se leva et alla mettre en route une musique lente, elle aussi préparée pour l'occasion et se planta devant Zoro. Foutue pour foutue, cette soirée se devait de continuer comme il l'avait prévue.

« Bon maintenant Marimo, on danse!

- Tu plaisantes, là?

- Non. Regarde cette bouteille, rhum, trente ans d'âge. Un nectar. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je te la fracasse sur la gueule! »

L'argument était imparable. Aussi, Zoro se mit debout, attendant que le cuistot pose une main sur son épaule et prenne l'autre dans la sienne. Le sabreur soupira et posa sa paume sur la taille fine du cuistot.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'on a l'air con, là? Rassure-moi.

- Tout à fait. Bon, on tourne maintenant. »

L'ivresse, le léger roulis du bateau, les pas tournoyants et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux hommes s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se vautrer sur le sol, ça aurait été complet.

« Dis Marimo... tu as déjà passé une Saint Valentin en couple?

- Euh... non.

- Moi non plus, c'était un jour obligatoire d'ouverture du resto, j'y voyais tous ces amoureux, j'aurais bien voulu... que ce soit pour moi cette année. »

Il y avait tant de détresse dans la confession du cuistot que Zoro se dit qu'il pouvait s'adoucir un peu, après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils passaient un moment ensemble, aussi barge soit-il. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le sentir pleurer et baver sur son épaule, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« L'année prochaine, t'invitera les filles plus tôt, ça te servira de leçon.

- Hmm. On est proches ce soir tous les deux... tellement que je sens entre nous quelque chose qui n'est pas à moi.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, à te frotter comme ça. »

Cette fois, le cuistot s'arrêta sans pour autant s'écarter. Zoro ne semblait gêné en aucune façon... et lui non plus d'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir.

« Tu veux dire... que je t'excite?

- Et alors? T'es pas dégueulasse à regarder, très con mais sexy.

- Je ne suis pas une femme.

- J'avais... senti. »

Le cuisinier devina ses joues chauffer mais aussi, un certain plaisir concentré dans son érection qui se réveillait.

« Bon, on est totalement bourrés.

- Toi plus que moi mais je confirme.

- Et la Saint-Valentin, c'est la fête des amoureux.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit... mais on n'en est pas là.

- Bien sûr que non! Mais du coup, on pourrait appeler ça la fête anti-Saint-Valentin. »

Cette fois, Zoro le fixa avec attention en haussant les sourcils.

« Déjà d'habitude, j'ai du mal à te suivre mais là... c'est pire.

- Ce que tu es lent Marimo! On se déteste, ça risque pas de changer, par contre, moi aussi je te trouve sexy. Alors, pas de sentiments mais du sexe, ça te dit?

- Ben tu vois quand tu veux, tu sais être clair, répondit Zoro avec son sourire carnassier.

- Mais demain, c'est le 15 alors on oubliera tout, c'est juste pour marquer le coup ce soir.

- Deal! Bon à présent, action! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il bascula le cuistot au sol...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'était légère gueule de bois et souvenirs confus. Sanji s'était réveillé dans le lit du sabreur. Il était bien, au chaud. Et avait embrassé à pleine bouche Zoro quand celui-ci avait ouvert un œil peu après.

Suite à un délicieux échange, Zoro regarda le cuistot bien en face.

« On est le 15 Cook.

- Bordel, tu choisis bien ton moment pour te rappeler des dates!

- T'occupe! Il te reste combien de temps avant de te lever?

- Trente minutes, pourquoi?

- Ben chez moi, le 15 février, c'était la fête des cons... alors bonne fête! »

Le cuistot allait s'emporter quand sa bouche fut à nouveau assaillie et il préféra sourire contre les lèvres tentatrices.

Le monde est grand, il doit bien exister une fête pour chaque jour de l'année. Oh et puis une date, ce n'est qu'un numéro sur un calendrier... comme s'il fallait devoir compter pour baiser!

* * *

**FIN**

**Comme je le disais, rien de sérieux. Et rien à voir avec le fait que je sois pour ou contre cette fête, l'important est que les gens s'aiment, de toutes les façons possibles, parfois très mal mais nul n'est parfait.**

**À tantôt.**


End file.
